


"why are you whispering?"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "why are you whispering?"





	"why are you whispering?"

“Why are you whispering?” Marinette asks.

“Because one, this is a library,” Adrien starts, taking a seat next to her, “and two, I think it’s time we talked about some things.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marinette says. She shuts her book and twists toward him, looking every bit the person who _did_ know what he was talking about.

“You don’t know?”

“Not a clue,” she lies, fingers tapping on the table as a way to ease her nerves. After revealing their identities to each other, it had become more and more of a struggle for them to keep many of the superhero aspects of their lives hidden from Nino and Alya, and while she wasn’t looking forward to the reason Adrien had decided to spring up a conversation right now, she was glad they were alone for a change.

“Okay, then let me refresh your memory,” Adrien says. “Last night, just as I was about to leave as Chat Noir, you did something. And _then_ , you locked the balcony hatch so I couldn’t get back into your room. Do you happen to remember what that _thing_ was?”

“Nope,” Marinette says, even while her mind flashed back to that very moment and she remembered how she felt her lips buzzing for hours after, and even still could feel a slight tingle at the memory.

Adrien leans in, his nose on the verge of touching hers. She sucks in a breath, eyes widening as she stares him in the eyes. Adrien grins, narrowing his eyes into that same way he always did when he was moments away from proving Marinette wrong.

“You’re lying,” he says, those two words enough to make Marinette lean back, forcing as much distance between the two as she could. She almost falls out of her chair by her momentum, and grips the table, keeping her balance.

“Am not,” she says. Grabbing her book, Marinette opens it up to a random page and pretends to read, training her eyes anywhere but on Adrien.

“Oh really? Then, if I do that same thing right now, you still won’t remember what it was?”

“Go ahead,” Marinette says, the words going fuzzy and her ears turning hot.

And so, he does. Adrien’s hand comes up to cup her cheek, and Marinette’s just turned her head to look his way again when he leans over and kisses her softly, slow and gentle and nothing like the kiss she had given him last night. Last night had been quick and harsh, a kiss she gave before she lost the courage to do so.

But still, it had been a kiss, and a kiss neither of them had forgotten about, try as she might to do so. And now was the same deal, her eyes finally falling shut and her lips moving in rhythm with him. Marinette leaned in more to him, her hand just coming up to find a place to nestle in his hair when he finally pulled away, catching her off-guard and on the verge of continuing the act.

“Do you remember now?” he asks, Adrien’s grin smugger than anything else in the world, but the pink dusting his cheeks and nose a clear indication that it was less about proving her wrong and more about having an excuse to kiss her.

Marinette doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a real answer. Instead, she lets her hand find a home in his blond locks and pulls him back in, continuing where they left off.


End file.
